Who He Belongs To
by RedVengance
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya aren't exactly buddies, they sleep with each other yes, but nothing more in the emotional rage. So what happens when Izaya's stalker issue gets found out by the blond beast. And when will he learn that he belongs to one person, and one person only. Warning, dark. Shizaya, smutt, violence, yaoi, fluff, rape, possessive blond
1. Chapter 1

**Red: Here is the other story idea I was thinking of besides Monster Factory... Hope you enjoy this too, and I mught post the next chapter some time soon-ish~~**

~|_X_|~

Izaya opened his legs more as delicious moans of painful pleasure ripped through his body. His breaths were ragged and landed on the neck of the blond that was inside him.

"AH!...ah!..Shi.. ..ngh!" Izaya felt the beast of Ikebukruo thrust deeper, making the raven see stars. "Ng! St—op…AH!" Izaya's back arched as the brute bit his neck, and pain replaced and mixed with the blinding pleasure, as the pace became unbearable. Sounds of skin slapping skin filled the room along with his moans.

"I-zay-ya…" Shizuo kisses the raven's panting mouth, forcing his tongue into the raven's sweet cavern.

Izaya pulled Shizuo down so their bare chests were flush against each other. Shizuo attacked his neck in approval.

The bed board was slamming against the wall as Izaya held on to the debt collector.

"It…Hu…urts…" Izaya could burly speak past a small whimper through his ragged breaths.

This was the sixth time that night that the blond had taken him and his insides were filled. The raven couldn't think of a reason why the blond was being so possessive tonight, he thought a moment before realising he hadn't been answering his phone a lot lately. _'Ma...bye...hes annoyed...with me...'_ A slight smirk came across his pale face at the thought of annoying the older male.

Shizuo lifts one of Izaya's legs over his shoulder and started to thrust in at a different angle, despite the fact the Izaya was already spent and close to passing out.

The flea mumbles his words burly reaching the lustful blond.

He leans forward and hugs Izaya, his own climax approaching again.

Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck, lacing his fingers in the blond hair.

Shizuo sucked, licks, and nips at Izaya's neck, creating another mark on the pale raven.

Once he knew that the mark wasn't going to fade for a long while, or at least until he replaced it again, he captured Izaya's lips. Running his hands up the raven's pale soft skin.

The raven felt the blond thrust harder inside him, and then he felt a searing heat and waves of pleasure from being overloaded with ecstasy. He felt the hot substance leak a bit but didn't squirm like he used too.

They staid like that for a while.

Shizuo tasting Izaya, their mouths caught in a slow battle, his heat still buried deep inside of the informant. Saliva dripped out of their mouths, and Shizuo laps it up before going into the kiss deeper.

Izaya began to notice how sticky his insides were, and the slow dull ache that was forming in his lower back was beginning to sting more as he laid there with the beast on top of him. He felt more of Shizuo's liquid seep out and became uncomfortable as the blond slid out of his abused hole. The kiss broke off and both struggled for breath.

Shizuo sat up and pulled out a cigarette from the box on the night stand, and rested his back on the cracked bed board and lit up. A sheet was over his waist as he looked to the raven.

Izaya was laying now on his stomach, the sheets to his lower back covering the bruises he already had on his hops. There was only one light on in the room next to the bed.

The raven was looking away from the blond, as per-usual whenever they coupled.

There was never love when they did it. No sweet words were ever exchanged before, or after.

Shizuo would fuck Izaya senseless, and when they were done he would light up another cancer stick.

Izaya just let Shizuo unload his lustful nature on him. He would let Shizuo catch him, and they did the deed. For him afterwards was healing. Once he could walk right again, he would visit the blond monster.

To Izaya is was to contain the beast.

To Shizuo it was to control the flea.

They both hated the fact that they needed each other. But there was still no love, there would never be in their minds but they were fine with being enemies who fuck like rabbits.

Izaya sat up in the bed, still not looking towards the brute.

The pain in his back flared to life, but he still stood.

Shizuo tisk'd as he watched Izaya stagger collecting his dark clothing.

Shizuo once done his cigg got up as well.

He pulls on his underwear and pants while Izaya was cleaning himself up in the bathroom.

The hotel room was a wreck, evidence of how their sex was much like heir fights. The bed board was cracked, the wall had many scratches, the comforter was thrown across the room, the sheet had to be pulled back onto the bed when they were gathering themselves, the pillows were chaotically thrown here and there, and the second beside table was knocked over at some point of their bed battle.

Izaya came out of the bathroom to find Shizuo fully dressed.

There were still no words as Shizuo fixed his bow tie, and put on his cold bolt blue sunglasses.

Izaya slowly puts away all of his switchblades, and pulls on his coat, throwing away the pieces of one of his phones that was ringing during their randaevu. Shizuo had taken it upon himself to crush the distraction.

It was the blonde's turn to pay for the room so he left first, but not before he kissed Izaya one last time.

No words, no goodbyes, just a kiss that was held until their next meet.

~|_X_|~

Izaya got back to his apartment and after tossing away a box that was left in front of his door, he entered and slammed it shut. He locks the front door harshly, going through all five extra precautions he had added to it.

Slowly once he was sure he was safe he climbed the stairs.

His bedroom was as comforting as ever, but oddly empty.

_'Damn protozoan…'_ He thinks to himself as he rubbed his lower back. But it wasn't from pain he was thinking that, it was from feeling empty yet again. _'Why do I already miss him?_' Ruby eyes looked at the time, 5:14. He had spent the whole night with the brute fucking him again. Izaya knew that sleep was now pointless and went to his downstairs computer in his office.

The screen blinked to life and his background screen came up.

He smiles at it.

The picture was taken back in high school, their last day. Dotachin was crying on the right side, while Shinra, Izaya and Shizuo were smiling and laughing. It was the only moment that he and Shizuo had a truce, just for one picture.

The raven grins almost wishing he could go back to that moment.

His phone rung bringing him back to reality.

"Hello~ Informant Orihara speaking." He says not looking at the blocked number.

"…" There was only heavy breathing on the line.

"Eh,…Hello?" Izaya felt his stomach drop.

"I…Love you." A low gruff voice whispers, "Orihara…"

Izaya pulls back looking at the number, his stomach was right.

"I know… About Heiwajima…..You. Are. Mine." The voice hung up.

The raven felt his gut sink even more. '_So they were that close and I didn't notice…_.' his head looked up, '_and they found out my new number again…'_ He stood and threw out his phone violently feeling something akin to fear, looking at the front door again. He walks over and flicks shut the sixth lock.

He only opened the door once when Namie had to get in, she was unusually grumpy but allowed him, for the sake of money, to check her bag and her jacket.

Another slow day passes by; Izaya had ignored the next three calls from the same number. He sat curled up on his couch, head in his knees. Namie had bickered at him about being a coward and to find out who his personal stalker was, but she honestly didn't care.

For the past four months this voice had been calling, and this person unknown leaving him things of love.

She was watching it start to paranoia her boss, and she had to admit she sort of enjoyed watching him be tortured a bit. Though she was sure once he cracked the stalker was going to die.

"Oh…You have another letter by the way." She states tossing the letter onto the couch and watching as the raven flinches and backs away from it, she rolls her eyes and leaves.

Izaya couldn't work anymore; the stalker had tapped his phones and computer before and it really threw him for a loop. 'I was able to get him to go away but…now he's back…' His ruby eyes went to the letter.

He even moved his fucking apartment, it was closer to Ikebukuro now and the hotel that was his current life line.

**_~Orihara~_**

Kept staring at him, just his last name. Written perfectly by hand, but he knew that there would be no figure prints.

The male or whoever was stalking him knew what he was doing.

Tentatively he reaches over and opened it, and nearly fell from his seat.

It was a detailed description of what the male, he was sure now, wanted to do to him.

He felt sick suddenly, wishing he had never bothered to look.

Bolting up, Izaya emptied his stomach into the toilet of his newer bathroom. His head hurt, and he felt violated without being touched.

He shook his head, slight tears in his eyes, opting to pretend he never read it he places it with the other letters in the usually locked drawer at the bottom of his desk.

Two more days pass and more calls, following a few letters.

Izaya's worry had tripled from its normal paranoia from his stalker.

He knew he was being stalker for a while no. But he had to go find Shizuo. The beast and raven had not coupled in a few days and he knew from experience that Shizuo did not wait five days.

~|_X_|~

He shoves another letter, and now red roses, into the desk.

Grabbing his phone, knives, wallet and keys he got enough courage to leave his dwelling.

The feeling of being watched flooded his senses, he hated it. Yet even when he took the alleys, the person did not show.

When he found himself in Ikebukruo he felt a little calmer.

_'Shizu-chan must be nearby…_' A warm smile spread on his lips.

He took a step forward, only to suddenly be pulled back, a hand covering his eyes, an arms around his waist and arms.

"I…love you. Izaya." A low voice blows into his ear as Izaya struggled.

"Let go of me!" He yells, then gasps as cold chapped lips kiss his neck, then slowly a tongue tasted his skin. The stranger bit down on Izaya's shoulder causing the younger to scream.

He sucked and nipped, drawing blood and leaving a darker mark that Shizuo had.

"You're min." The voice whispers lustfully.

"IIIIIZzzZZZZAAAAAYYYyyYYYAAAAAaAAAAA!" A battle cry sounded in the distance.

"Until next time my love…" The hands and male disappeared with the sounds of quick footsteps.

Leaving Izaya to grasp at his neck, eyes filling with tears of fright.

He hated being so venerable, exposed. He was the one who watched humans, not the one to be watched! His heart wouldn't stop pounding, thinking that the male would soon come and capture him. A slight panic was setting in.

And then Shizuo found him.

~|_X_|~

**Red: ^^ Hope you enjoyed chapter one, i really liked this idea and I hope it doesn't suck... I can't wait to see what yous guys think of it, so reveiw, fav, follow idk, something so i know that some one like it \(^.^)/ Until next time~**


	2. Chapter 2

**red: I don't own durarara, and there is rape in this, so have fun~**

**Oh and I'm updating early due to personal reasons, my update days will be the usual Sunday and Wednesday****! **

**Enjoy the early chapter!**

~|_x_|~

Izaya felt a warm tear fall off of his face. The unwanted hickey bite on his neck stung, and his body shivered at the thought of whoever was stalking him returning.

Then he showed up.

Izaya's ruby eyes went to the one person he did and didn't want to see.

Shizuo had found him.

He was standing in the front of the alleyway, blue shades on, a cancer stick in his mouth.

Izaya still held onto his neck, unable to speak to the blond debt collector.

Shizuo eyes the informants behavior, and approaches the flea without evening saying his name or a greeting.

"Move your hand."

The raven shook his head. He was afraid of Shizuo for once is his life. Afraid of how the beast would react to him being marked by another.

"Move you hands." The deep voice nearly growls making Izaya realize he had backed into the wall, and covered the mark with his other hand as well. "Flea... Move. Your. Hands." Shizuo took another step forward. He could see that Izaya was afraid of him. '_Something must really be wrong...'_ He reaches out and pins the shorter male to the wall.

Caramel eyes met crimson brown.

"Izaya..." Shizuo growls.

The informant let his head fall, looking down to avoid Shizuo's gaze.

Softly, warmly, a hand covers his pale, shivering, cold ones and removed them from the abused spot.

Izaya closes his eyes, his muscles tensing as a long, deep seated, animalistic growl tore through Shizuo's powerful body.

"Who?"

Izaya felt another tear fall off of his face, and kept his gaze down. "I...I don..t ...know.."

"Goddamn it flea," Shizuo cuts him off. "Who else have you been sleeping with?"

"No one.." The small says at the hurtful accusation.

The brute growls and pulls his hand back, "Iiii-zzzaaaa-yyyaaa!" He growls, his anger coming off in waves.

Izaya flinches when the wall next to his head exploded under the brute's powerful punch.

"Shizuo... I would never." Izaya felt like he was going to cry because of the blond thinking he would do such a thing.

"Who the fuck marked you?" Shizuo growls, his voice threateningly low and harsh." Look. At. Me."

Looking up after a few moments of nothing but the beast growling, Izaya met the angry livid glare. "Please Shizu-chan, I don't know."

"You don't know who did this to you? What? Were you too drunk or something?" Shizuo was one step from yelling and hurting Izaya beyond repair. "How can you not know!?"

"No...no! I was ambushed!" The younger male felt his voice crack a bit, "someone grabbed me from behind... And they...just..."

The amber eyed male took a deep breath, still angry, still pissed to high heck, but noticing how small Izaya was, how the raven shivered, and seemed to curl in on himself and worst of all of he saw, made Shizuo want to pound someone's face in. Uncertainty, panic, the beautiful eyes of his enemy were filled with fear.

The blond pulls the raven close to him into a warm embrace, wishing vengeance one the other who had touched Izaya.

Izaya relaxes into the hug. He felt as if he could pretend that Shizuo cared about him more than just an almost daily fuck.

He felt a warm hand move into his hair, and tilt his head slightly, a pair soft lips kiss the slightly bleeding hickey.

Shizuo ran his tongue over the abused area and latches onto Izaya's neck possessively replacing the mark. He licked, sucked and let his teeth sink in a little too far because he wanted Izaya to know, wanted anyone to see. The flea belonged to Shizuo, and Shizuo only. He tasted some of Izaya's blood, and licked the mark while keeping his mouth over it all.

A small moan of pain and pleasure came up Izaya's throat.

Shizuo happily laps up some of the blood on his mark and pulls back, growling slightly. "Only I am allowed to mark you." He bites down at the mark again and Izaya squeaks as at the same time Shizuo had reached down and grasp his perk little ass.

After a few moments of the beast squeezing his ass, and biting his neck, Izaya wraps his legs around the protozoan, and allows himself to be carried through the alleys to the hotel.

"Only you."

~|_x_|~

Once again the hotel room was destroyed, noise complaints ignored, and the no smoking sign disregarded.

Shizuo left as many possessive marks as he could on Izaya's soft pale skin. Making sure to who ever tried to take his possession would see 'Shizuo's property.'

Izaya's back throbbed again, and the mere thought of standing was painful, but despite Shizuo's furious back arching sex with him, he felt safe.

Amber eyes stared at the pale bitten back of the raven, causing Izaya to shift under the intense gaze wincing as some of Shizuo's semen to drip out of his hole.

Ruby eyes tiredly, but comfortably look over at his worst enemy.

"What?... Do you want to go again?" He asks slowly sitting up and facing the brute, the blanket falling from his shoulders showing more of the blond's markings.

"Was this the first time?"

Izaya blanks,"what?"

"Was this the first time someone else has done that to you?" Shizuo asks snuffing out his finished cig.

The raven raises a hand to the harsh marking that now replaced the unwanted mark.  
He nods.

"Only you," he says quietly. "You are the only on I have done anything like this with..."  
Shizuo nearly dropped his new cig, his caramel eyes widen looking at the informant. "So..."

"You were my first...and are my only..." Izaya admits.

The beast of Ikebukuro felt happy, he inhales some tobacco _'Izaya's only_...' He puts out the cig, smirking at the fact that he was the only one to ever be inside, to ever touch, to ever kiss the raven.

"Good."

Izaya was still as Shizuo placed a warm hand over his on the mark. The blond pulls Izaya into a kiss, and softly pushes him down onto the bed.

"You're mine."

Those words started another long and satisfying round of their classic bed tango.

Shizuo pants, his member still buried inside of the raven, their bodies pressed together. He was enjoying the moment, still happy that he was Izaya's only partner. He nuzzles the raven's neck, taking in the scent that he claimed to hate, but secretly desired.

Izaya smiles, slightly petting the spent brute's hair. He sighs, "Shizu-chan... I have to go..." He tries to speak with out shifting his chest too much, his insides still tender and stretched for the large shaft. He had looked at the time and saw that it had been another long night or sex between them, and he had some work to catch up on still.

He felt a butterfly kiss on the dark mark adorned on his neck, and felt as Shizuo slowly slid out of him.

"Izaya..." Honey eyes looked to the weary raven. "... If there's anything you want to tell me..."

Izaya shakes his head," we're enemies Shizu-chan..." He pulls on his pants and shirt, working on his shoes.

"We are also best friends." Shizuo points out.

The raven pauses but nods solemnly. "Some how..."

"You have my number if you need me." Shizuo stood, his clothes half way on.

Izaya nods, and stood before Shizuo, he turns to leave but pauses. He turns back kissing Shizuo quickly, before exiting the room.

Shizuo sighs, even through all of their fights they would still fuck, kiss, and even admit to being the best friend enemies who are fuck buddies.

He pulls on the rest of his outfit and sighs, wondering when Izaya will truly understand that there had always been more than just sex between them.

Izaya went to the front desk, he pulled out his wallet to pay but the lady shook her head.

"A man already paid. He left you a letter." She hands it over and watches as Izaya's eyes went huge and he took it quickly before leaving.

Izaya looked at the front of the letter, his heart pounding.

~**_Orihara_**~

He frowns, looking around real quick before sprinting home.

'_He was there. He was there. Hewstherehewsstherehewastherehewsthere!_' His mind was freaking out, and his body was shivering.

He ran into his home, oblivious for a moment that the door was slightly ajar, and he freaks locking all six locks on the door.

He opens the letter.

_**- Love,  
I hope you showed that mark to the monster. He wouldn't understand.  
He doesn't love you. He will never love you. He can't love like I can.  
I love you. I love you Izaya.  
So, I hope with this payment for your loveless sex with that thing will open your eyes that, I know you. I love you even when that monster has taken you.  
And if you want proof of his lovelessness, he would never touch you after another man did. I would. I do. I love you any way.  
He would destroy you. He hates you. He thinks you're nothing but a fuck.  
Think.  
Why else would he turn the mark black to cover that someone else loves you.  
I love you.  
And I cannot wait to see you, taste you, and take you.  
From, your love in the future.-**_

Izaya held his mouth, his mind was racing.

What the letter said had gotten him thinking.

'_He...he did...he..._' The raven raises his hand to the dark mark, tears now in his eyes. _'I know he doesn't love me... And I...and he...'_ Ruby eyes scanned over the letter again, _'he tried to destroy the mark because I'm his... But he would... Would he leave me... Would he destroy me..._' A few tears fall at the thought of Shizuo leaving him because of another man's touch. '_I don't love this... I don't love you.._.' "Go away..." Izaya says softly, feeling like the were eyes on him. "Please... I don't love you..." His knees give out, his head and eyes looking down when he heard some one in the room shift. His mind had stopped, he didn't bother to check his apartment thinking mostly on the letter.

"You will learn to love me..." A voice of evil states. "As I have come to love you."

Izaya felt a hand under his chin, and looks up into cold, controlling, and unyielding brown eyes.

"See?... Even after he has marked you, and has taken you countless times I still love you... And I don't want to destroy you."

Izaya felt shivers run down his spine.

"I want to own you" the voice growls.

Izaya's eyes snap open and he bolts out of his bed room, hearing the other run after him.

"Leave me alone!" He yells throwing a knife behind him as he dashed down the stairs.

Chest heaving, mind racing he reaches the front door going through the first four locks when hands grabbed him.

"You're mine Izaya." Harsh hands pulled him struggling up the stairs.

Izaya screamed, bit, scratched, kicked, and fought with all his might.

But it wasn't enough. His knives we're take away, his lunches met and blocked and the attacked was half carrying him.

The attacker male pinned him down on his large bed, tying his hands with his long sleeved shirt exposing his chest, flipping him over on the bed pulling his pants and underwear off.

"I love you... And I know this won't be our last time. I just can't hold back any longer." The male stuffs a sock into Izaya's mouth muffling most sounds. "I've admired you from a distance, and since I've had a taste of your skin and blood... I want more."

Ruby eyes filled with tears saw as the male stroked himself, and Izaya's body convulsed in disgust as three fingers were shoved up his ass, stretching him harshly before he felt something much bigger being forced in. "You must know who truly loves you, who truly wants you like no other...it's Kyon."

Izaya screamed as Kyon slammed inside in one brutal thrust.

~|_x_|~

The brown eyed male stuffed himself back into his pants, smirking in momentary satisfaction. "You're mine Izaya. You belong to me... Understand?"

There was a small nod from the broken lump before him.

He untied the informant, and takes out the sock.

"Go get yourself treated sweetheart. I'll be back some time soon to see you again..."

Kyon softly puts a hand on the shivering beings cheek, petting the ravens flawless but abused skin. "Maybe I could take you out to dinner, or we could eat in."

Izaya nods, feeling sick.

His back stung, his legs didn't work, and he could smell some blood. Deep inside his mind kept repeating cold facts, the male had raped him. Nothing worked, nothing could change at fact that another male had taken him.

"I'll be back soon."

His body shivered and as he heard the front door shut.

Slowly Izaya stood, or at least tried to. His legs gave out, and he found himself on the floor.

'_Shizu-chan_...' Was all he could think, and tears flooded his eyes.

He cried for the first time in years.

Two hours past and Izaya finally stood, going into the bathroom to clean his violated broken body.

He looked in the mirror.

Dark reddish brown eyes under messy sweaty black hair stared back. Pale skin marked, bruised, and abused by two men.

'_Both marking me as theirs...' _His stomach churned and suddenly he was puking into the toilet.

His back throbbed with a dull pain, and slowly he went into the shower.

The water turned as hot as it could go, turning his skin pink.

He scrubbed and scrubbed his arms, legs, back, hair, face, chest, neck, every where trying to erase any sign of the other male.

'_Shizuo...Kyon...'_ He thought, metal images of Kyon raping him flooded his mind, and he scrubbed harder until the water turned a bit pink. "Leave me alone, leave me alone, leave me alone." He chants feeling tears coming form his eyes as he scrubbed, and then his eyes went down, looking at the pink and white substance leaking from between his wobbly legs. He fell again, to the floor of his shower sobbing. "Shizu-chan... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I couldn't fight back..." He felt like more bile was coming up his throat, and he ran out to puke into the toilet.

Izaya laid his head on the cold tile, listening to the water, hitting the shower floor.  
Slowly, he pulls himself up, knowing that just staying down would be worse.

Back in the shower he allowed the sting to move his thoughts from everything.

Once dryed, dressed, groomed, and after locking all of the locks and ordering a newer one Izaya sat down.

He winces and stood back up, taking a pillow from his couch and putting it on the chair, he say back down.

His head hit the table as more tears came into his eyes. "Shizu-chan...I'm sorry..." He hiccups, nearly sobbing, his body burned, and Izaya felt like he could do nothing. Giving up on his day, he texted Namie to take a long vacation, took some sleep medicine and fell on his couch, unable to go near his bedroom.

His body was sluggish, his mind kept replaying horrible thoughts and words. '_Shizu-chan hates me and thinks of me as only a good fuck...'_ He knew it was true, and a frown came across his face. '... _Kyon... Loves me... Despite that Shizuo and I fuck... But he raped me... And Shizuo tries to kill me every time we see each other outside of the hotel.._.' More tears nearly fell off of his face. He hated being so...so human. '_Shizuo... Kyon... Shizuo... Kyon... Shizuo.' _His eyes began to close, and sleep was more than welcome when it came.

~|_x_|~

**Red: Poor Izaya, and poor Shizuo when he finds out what's going on~ any suggestions? Any at all? Nothing you guys want to see happen? Feel free to put ideas out there!**

**Izaya:...review fav and follow... Find out if Shizuo has a conniption!**

**red: until next time~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Red: Sorry about the updates being way off. I was at Otakon, and I was working on my future~~**

**As in I keep getting called for modeling, and I thought about looking into modeling for Cosplay like I was asked at the convention. -_- But I rather sit at home and be a lazy ninja.**

**Btw I got a sword sent to me from a master because she broke my scabbard for my practice sword... I AM IN LOVE WITH THE WORLD!**

~|_X_|~

Four days, and not a single call or text, nor sighting of the flea.

Shizuo blows some smoke into the air, frowning. '_Izaya...'_ He was worried about the most annoying male. His thoughts the last few days were all about who the fuck marked him. '_That smell... The smell of whoever touched Izaya was...revolting.'_ The blond thought. He sighs, looking up at the sky.

As the day drew on, birds flew by, and the sounds of the wind flying by brought very little peace to him. All he could think about was Izaya.

It pissed him off. "Tom..." He had to go see Izaya.

"Yeah?"

"I need to go handle something... Sorry."

His boss nods, looking around a moment thinking that the blond had smelled the informant around. "Sure, take the day off."

Shizuo nods and begins walking.

He knew Izaya moved about two months ago, and makes his way to the newer apartment.

It wasn't as grand as the old one, but it was still bigger than the average person's.

He texts Izaya. [I'm at your place. What's the pass code?]

After a few moments he heard a buzz noise and pushed the door open.

He walked up the stairs.

He found Izaya's apartment and knocked on the door, trying to be patient for the raven.

Even at this distance he could smell that revolting person, and it was pissing him off, and even more so.

As the door opened he was met by something worse.

"Izaya..." Caramel eyes took in the sight unkindly.

Izaya was paler, thinner, looked like he got his by a bus, and Shizuo knew that look personally, and his clothes were shaggy and smelled like the other guy. Bag under his eyes showed pure exhaustion and vexation.

"Come in..." Izaya opens the door all the way and Shizuo walked in.

His eyes scanned the room, and took in the broken locks on the front door.

"Would you like to go to the bed room? Or are we just going to do it here?" The raven asks almost emotionlessly, as if he wasn't offering up his body. Inside he felt like he had done something horrible to the blond. He felt like once Shizuo found out, the monster would break him and leave him in the dust.

"I came here to find out what's going on..." Shizuo says.

"Nothing is going on."

"Bullshit... Why do you look like crap. And who the hell was in here besides me?"

Izaya flinches at the tone of voice, and his eyes went wider when Shizuo asked about some one else.

"So... You are seeing another male." He growls looming over the younger.

Izaya shakes his head. "N-no...I'm-m not seeing anyone else."

"Right, I can smell him on you." Shizuo snaps, and suddenly he grabs Izaya's arm. "You allowed him to take you."

Izaya's lips began to quiver, and he looked down shaking his head. "N-no...I..I"

"Flea." Shizuo growls dangerously low.

"S-s-sorry..." Shizuo could only watch in shock as tears began to cascade down the raven's face. "I'm sorry...Shizu...zuo..." Izaya cried, rubbing his eyes. "I'm so...s-sorry..."

"Izaya..." Shizuo's accusation falls silent, and compelled by worry he pulls the other into his chest, putting a hand around his lower back and on the back of up his head.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." Izaya sniffles and cries softly, trying not to break down completely.

"Izaya... What's wrong? What have you been keeping from me?" The blond asks, his deep voice soft and comforting, but Izaya didn't respond.

He kept crying, unable to speak about what had happened to him. Shizuo's deep comforting voice wasn't helping. _'He only speaks to me in that voice when he just wants sex... He doesn't love me...'_ His body gave a lurch as a sob rocked his body. '_Kyon loves me...'_ He began to shiver and his grip on the blond tightened.

_'But I only love Shizuo...'_

Shizuo fell silent, hugging the raven close letting him cry it all out.

Crying uncontrollably, it was horrible.

Shizuo hated it, he hated, loathed, Izaya in tears. He had never seen Izaya cry so much before, or had even seen Izaya being afraid of anything, and now he was holding his gently and firmly in his arms.

"Izaya..." The blond held the smaller male's shoulders, looking into his watery ruby eyes, "what happened?" He asks softly.

The raven lower his head, unable to look at Shizuo, feeling like he had betrayed him. '_I can't tell him about the stalking...'_ he thought. He knew Shizuo would flip out if he ever found out that Izaya was being stalked, and the raven felt the sting in his heart at it. '_He only would care because I'm his fuck-_'

"Izaya..." Shizuo says softly, "Please... What happened?"

The warm hands and soft words became Izaya's down fall and he found his voice coming out,"I...I was..." He mumbles and pauses, he couldn't bring himself to say the word.

"Speak up... I can't hear you." Shizuo says a little annoyed at the silence, but still concerned. This was his raven, no one else's. His Izaya, no one else's, he was his, and Shizuo hated sharing the thing he liked the most.

Izaya takes a deep breath, his voice cracking and staggering. "I...was r-raped..."

Shizuo was silent, his body froze, his mind stopped, his breath ceased, and Izaya sobbed softly wondering when the explosion would come.

There was a very long pregnant silence, and the air thickened to the point were you could taste the anger radiating off of the blond.

Inside the brute felt like his heart just broke cleanly in half, and that his anger had taken over. Then his mind screamed.

He wanted to murder, to maim, to kill who did this. He felt possessive of the raven, he wanted to mark him harshly and make him cry out his name, and only his name. To make him only his, and no one elses. To make him, break him, so that only he could have him.

Yet at the same time, he didn't want to hurt Izaya so he lowered his arms. '_I will find who dared do this, and I will kill him for hurting my Izaya...'_ Amber eyes filled with rage, and concern kept staring at the breaking raven. '_I never want Izaya to be hurt again.'_

"I...I couldn't f-fight back.." Izaya shook his head, his voice becoming shallow as his breathing, panic setting in, Shizuo lowering his arms seemed like the brute didn't want to touch him. It seemed like Kyon was right. "He...he... Held me d-down... Tied my arms... And..." Izaya began to shake again, remembering cold hands gently caressing his body, trying to make him feel what only his enemy could make him. Breathing became frantic, and lights were flashing before his eyes.

"Izaya breath!" Shizuo tells the hyperventilating informant, reaching out an arm to catch him just encase. "Fuck- breath!"

Izaya held onto Shizuo, trying to breath but every breath reminded him of how he couldn't breath when his stalker slammed into him.

Shizuo held onto Izaya as he passed out, whispering a small, "Shizu-chan..."

The blond picked him up princess style, and held him close. The smell of the apartment was giving him a headache, and he decided Shinra should treat Izaya encase that bastard had any sicknesses, then he decided that he was going to keep Izaya in his apartment until he dealt with the rapist.

"Izaya..." Shizuo carries him, eyes worriedly looking at the slumbering raven. _'I wont let anyone hurt you ever again.'_

~|_X_|~

"So... You found him passed out on the streets?" Shinra asks for the fifth time that hour.

"Yes." Shizuo responds from his seat next to the recovering raven.

"After he had been..raped... And was at his weakest?"

"Ye-...no... Uhh..." The blond was really bad at lying, but he figured that Izaya wouldn't want their sex only relationship getting out into the public. "I... before he passed out... he said something about rape and... I carried him here..."

Shinra rolls his eyes, he was fully aware of Shizuo and Izaya's sexual relations, having treated Izaya for back aches, and hip bruises for years, even though they never told him it officially he still put two and two together with Shizuo not really killing the raven and the raven not selling info on Shizuo. But he was concerned more this time, he was worried that Shizuo may have been the one to hurt Izaya like this.

"Right..." He turns to the sleeping raven, thinking deeply. "Well... Since he was raped, I think he should get out of town for a while. I could send him to my-"

"He'll be staying with me." Shizuo states giving no room for argument.

All theories of who was seme and uke was solved right then for Shinra. "...Shizuo, I thi-"

"I don't care what you think Shinra. He's mine. He will be staying with me." The blond's eyes went wide at his mistake.

"So... You two really are sleeping with each other." Shinra writes something down on a piece of paper.

"... If you tell anyone Shinra, I will personally make sure you never see Celty again via gouging your eyes out." Izaya says softly from his covers, his eyes not even open as he issued the threat.

"Well, if you told me before I would of given you guys pills and special condoms and lube to make thi-"

"We aren't your test subjects either." Izaya sat up slowly, wincing as pain shot through his head and back. He opens his ruby eyes, seeing his friend and the blond beast.

Shinra frowns. "Well... I would like to know what really happened?" He asks, his eyes going to Shizuo then to Izaya.

The raven notes the way Shinra had looked displeased with the brute and spoke quickly before the male could make a big mistake. "It wasn't Shizuo."

"..." Shinra looks to Izaya unconvinced.

Shizuo stood, offended. "What?! You think I would rape some one?!"

"No. No definitely not, but..." Shirna raises a hand as if to point out that, "you guy are enemies, and apparently fuck buddies... It's not hard to put the two and two together and think that way."

Shizuo frowns and glares harshly at the male.

"It wasn't Shizuo..." Izaya says softly, remembering the name of his rapist and stalker. "It was a male named Kyon."

"No last name?" Shinra asks.

Izaya shook his head feeling slightly sick at remembering the evil male. "He didn't say..."

There was another long silence where the three males just thought to themselves.

Shizuo's phone goes off suddenly breaking the pause. He checks the message and sighs. "I have to go to work...I'll be back to pick him up later." The blond gave Izaya one last look before leaving.

Izaya sat back, "...I'm not going with him..."

"I agree." Shinra says without even thinking.

"He didn't rape me Shinra."

"I know..." The glasses wearing male says with a stern face. "But even I can see his concern." Izaya gave his a confused look and Shinra sighs." He wants to kill whoever did this to you, and in his revenge... it could very well destroy him..." he says, "I think Celty could explain it better, but I think you should go home and avoid being near him."

Izaya was silent for a while, but nods. "Yeah...ok..."

An hour later Izaya was back on the streets, outside of his front door.

Another letter and a box where waiting for him.

He sniffles sadly, not wanting to enter his apartment. he wanted Shizuo there with him, but he didn't want to hurt the blond. _'It's a good thing I didn't tell him about the stalker... If I did he would wreck the whole city and himself in revenge...'_ The raven was saddened thinking about Shizuo, and wondered why before deciding it was because Shizuo wanted to be the one to kill him and that another man touching him was crossing into the beast's territory.

Back at Shinra's Izaya had seen the look in the brute's caramel eyes. The concern, the lust for revenge and something akin to worry but deeper flashed in the orbs. It made Izaya shiver, _'Could it... Could it have been... Love? longing? and worry?'_ He could only wish.

There was a soft wind on his neck, and chills ran up his spine, so suddenly it stunned him into silence.

"Izaya..."

His heart froze, and his hope diminished.

Kyon reaches over him and opens the apartment door, then wraps an arm around the stunned raven leading him back into hell.

~|_X_|~

**Red: So,... *as i watch the Muppet Most Wanted Movie... and I saw Expendables III.* Any ideas? Anything you guys want to see besides correct grammar and spelling?^^**

**Erika: Shizu-Shizu and Iza-Iza confessing their love for each other!**

**Shinra: A chapter about my lovely Celty and I!**

**Red: Ideas welcomed! And please fav, follow, reveiw and so on! **

**Erika: Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Red: Me, no own durarara, me obsess over Durarara.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Oh and wednesdays will be the update day on this fic!**

~|_X_|~

Five hours after Izaya got back to his apartment.

"Two more people today, the next one name is Tsukomori." Tom began to lead them to the apartment.

It was a high rise, a nice place for some bastard drugger or whatnot.

Shizuo follows Tom to the apartment, and waits.

"Tsukomori, we are here for the money." Tom knocks on the door, when Shizuo gives him a look and shakes his head, "this guy doesn't put up a fight often." And sure enough the door opened and a tall male, almost Shizuo's height answered wallet in hand.

"Evening Tom." Brown eyes went to Shizuo.

"You don't usually miss a payment Tsukomori." Tom says holding out his hand for the money.

Tsukomori shrugs, "I usually don't a have a reason too..." His eyes never left Shizuo even as he pulled out the money. "Heiwajima-San... Nice to meet you..." He gives the money over, and faces the blond.

Tom took the money and turns. "Thanks."

Shizuo frowns, his eyes harden. He smelled it. '_Izaya..._',"Tom, I'll be down in a minute."

"Uh, ok..." Tom looks between the two and sighs, the sudden turn from their job made him think something bad was going to happen, he leaves to wait down on the street.

Shizuo growls, "Izaya Orihara."

The bastard smiles warmly and knowingly, but his words contradict. "Who is that?"

"...An informant that lives in Shinjuku." Shizuo was getting pissed at this man, the male obviously knew Izaya, hell he could smell him!

"No idea." Tsukamori grins and turns inside.

"Don't lie to me. I-"

"Mr. Heiwajima, I don't think it was very appropriate to suddenly spring a question on me after I paid my debt, and call me a liar in front of my own home when we just met. All the while your boss is waiting patiently." He points out with a smile, "it makes a very poor impression."

Oh, how Shizuo wanted to bash this guy's head in so badly, but the male did have a point, and sadly Shizuo had to calm himself down with the thought that maybe this is where Izaya does some of his dealings as Nakura, or at least in the area. It would explain the light smell, but his gaze darkened as he walked behind Tom to their next debt. '_The guy, Tsukomori, smelled just like the male that... raped Izaya... His name wasn't Kyon. Maybe a relative?'_ he shook his head slightly and puffed his cigarette. _'No it was too close of a smell..._' He frowned, the rest of the day was full of himself brooding.

~|_X_|~

Shizuo went to Shinra's apartment to pick up Izaya later around dinner time.

"Shinra..." He glared at the doctor when Shinra had answered and told him Izaya had gone.

"Yes~"

"Don't fucking kid. I told you that he was going to be staying with me!" The blond growls, "What if his rapist comes back for him, huh?"

"Odds are that the guy was a hired hit on Izaya... An enemy you know." Shinra shrugs, "now that the job is done he wont attack Izaya again."

Shizuo growls unconvinced and pissed to heck and back. "What if he never got ba-"

"Why do you care so much?" Shinra interrupts. "Aren't you two enemies/ fuck buddies no stings attached? Or are there strings attached? Maybe you just can't stop sleeping with him and that's why you care." The doctor frowns, "If it's that then I am morally obligated to tell you to stop using Izaya."

"..." Shizuo fell silent, he didn't know why he cared so much. It had been seven long years of their fucking every two or three days, so how could there not be feelings between them? "Shut up!" The brute turns, "I don't care what happens to him!" He says unconvincingly, "I'll stop sleeping with him right now, so you wont have to worry about him being hurt by me!" He marched out the door and slammed it shut.

Shinra frowns, that didn't go as planned at all. "Celty~"

[It was your fault.] she types and turns away, [you just had to open your mouth and...] she couldn't even keep her own fingers right. She was actualy mad at Shinra.

"If your hypothesis is right, Shizuo will break in a few days and go to Izaya."

[I know I'm right.]

"Celty, it is the two most dangerous men in Ikebukruo."

[They are you friends.]

Shinra nods, "I know... I know... I just don't want them to hurt each other..." he sighs, "Shizuo cares deeply for Izaya, and Izaya is just too full of himself and damaged to even notice the connection... I don't want Shizuo taking advantage of him... and I don't want Shizuo destroying himself for someone who doesn't like him back."

[He wouldn't do that... He wouldn't take advantage of someone.]

"He wouldn't notice." Shinra points out, "... He doesn't know what to do... Because he doesn't know how deeply he cares for Izaya."

Celty didn't type anything.

"...because he doesn't even know..."

Celty understood then, and felt saddened at the thought. '_He doesn't even know that he loves Izaya...'_

~|_X_|~

Izaya sat on his couch shivering. his arms wrapped around his legs, sitting up in a fetal position.

Namie had been fired, and he was truly alone.

More silent tears fell down his cheeks.

His ruby eyes staring at the off TV. It surrounded by some fresh roses and a new picture of him and Kyon. It made him feel sick just looking at it.

Kyon had held him down and kissed him in the pic, trying to make it seem like they were a couple.

All of his keys were taken by the evil male. A newer set of locks were put on the door by Kyon, to keep him in.

Izaya was trapped in hell, waiting for the next time the warden would visit and rape him.

His computer was strictly monitored, and a video system was set up to keep surveillance on him 24/7.

'_Four days...going on Five'_ He thought to himself. '_Shizu-chan will come looking for me soon..._' He thought sadly, wondering if Shizuo will do what he did last time. They didn't have sex for once, and he knew Shizuo's beast would get the better of him soon, or so he hoped. Only Shizuo would be able to break him out of his cell.

He waited, and waited. The sun rising and slowly setting. His stomach growled, and his body hurt from not moving for almost two whole days.

He kept waiting...

_'He will come... He always does!'_ He felt more tears fall from his face. The sun's final rays were flowing into the room, and he half expected that if he were to look out he would be able to see the familiar mop of bleach blond heading into his building.

He kept waiting...

_'He always comes...'_ His eyes were glued to the clock. 9:50pm.

He kept waiting...

10:37pm. 11:01pm. 11:30pm. 11:45pm. 11:51pm. Each time he kept having to snap himself back to be sure that the time he was staring at was real, and each time it hurt more and more.

He kept waiting...

51...52...53..54...55

He kept waiting...

_'Please...'_ 56.' _Shizu-chan..._' 57. 'You always come...' 58. _'Shizuo..._' 59. _'Save me...'_

12:00.

...

...

12:01

...

...

12:05

...

12:57... The raven sat alone. At 1:20 the tears kept flowing. 2:40 He hadn't blinked in 20 minutes. 3:50 A small sob wracked his body breaking the horrible silence. 5:03 the sounds of a heart breaking could be heard. 6:40 the sunrose. 7:21 Ruby eyes disappeared behind black bangs as he hid his face and tears.

The morning rays were not welcomed as they threw themselves against the far wall painting it crimson, but then turning to a pure gold.

_'Shizuo...'_

8:40

He kept waiting.

_'Day six...'_

He was still waiting.

~|_X_|~

Three days later.

Shizuo woke up feeling refreshed, and ready to face his day.

He only wished he was like that.

He woke after fighting with himself, for the millionth time, about going to see Izaya all night.

His head hurt, and his mind was half asleep as he burned his toast and hsi was almost late for work.

Tom gave the list another weird look. "We have Tsukomori again..."

Shizuo threw his cigg on the street, and ground his teeth thinking about the male. He didn't like violence, and he never started a fight with out someone pissing him off first. '_...oh please let him start a fight...'_

They got to the apartment.

Tsukomori opened the door like before, handing over the money without even fighting.

"Oh, Shizuo..." Tsukomori flashes him a smile that had the brute's blood running cold. "I want to thank you for leaving." He smiles and shuts the door.

_'Leaving?! Leaving what? Not beating him to a fucking bloody pulp type leaving?' h_e snorts and lights a cigarette feeling pissed off. He could smell Izaya as if the raven were right there with the male, but if that were true his instincts would of picked up on Izaya's presence.

That's it. His resolve broke right then. He had to go see Izaya.

"Tom, I'm sorry but I must go do something right now."

Tom looks at him and sighs, "alright... But be in early tomorrow."

Shizuo nods and snuffs out his cancer stick before turning and sprinting with speed towards Shinjuku.

~|_X_|~

Izaya lay on his bed.

HIs body was sore, his hips were bruised, and he no longer put up a fight.

Tears had long since left his body leaving him hollow and nothing but a toy to Kyon. The male would always come around dinner time and force Izaya to eat, then he would lead the broken raven upstairs where they would be until he was done. Then he would leave, and the process would repeat. Each time worse than the last, even as Izaya laid there trying to numb himself.

He slowly sits up, hating the mess around him.

His eyes scan for clothing that was clean and sa their way to the bathroom.

FOr some reasons he stood and walked into the room, his body in control as his mind was blanking out.

Next he knew he was holding onto a razor, and a small smile formed on his pained face.

The sting of the blade woke him up, making him feel more as the world swam into view.

He gasps as blood dripped onto the sink, and his eyes looked at the cuts.

After running them under cool water he wraps up his limbs and cleans the mess, awake enough now to realize he was alone.

He walks down the stairs and to his living room, a box of chocolates and a newer vase of roses along with a note were waiting.

He ignores them and sat on the couch, his usual spot where he would wait.

He pulls he feet up and wraps his arms around his knees, feeling uncomfortable in his own home, knowing that the other male was watching his every move.

He begins to hum a soft song as he waited with no hope. He no longer knew what he even bothered to wait when all of his hope was just tossed away at the stroke of each middnight.

_It started off so well,  
__They said we made a perfect pair,  
__I clothed myself in your glory and your love,  
__How i loved you,  
__How i cried,  
__The years of care and loyalty,  
__Were nothing but a sham it seems,  
__The years belie we lived the lie,  
__I love you 'til I die.  
__Save me,  
__Save me,  
__Save me i can't face this life alone~_

He sings softly to himself, thinking of a certain bleach blond male that had left him in the hell. He felt a smirk pulls at his lips remembering how the two first met, it was never perfect, but it was just them. The monster and flea.

_Save me,  
__save me,  
__Save me, I'm naked and i'm far from home,  
The slate will soon be clean,_  
_I'll erase the memories,_  
_To start again with somebody new,  
Was it all wasted,  
__All that love,  
I hang my head and i advertise,_  
_A soul for sale or rent,_  
_I have no heart i'm cold inside,_  
_I have no real intent,  
Save me,  
__Save me,_

He sighs, the song was stupid, written about a loving lie and a break up. It didn't fit him and Shizuo. They never loved each other, they never broke up, they just slept with each other at night and tried to kill each other every time they met during the day. Izaya scolds himself for even thinking that Shizuo would come and save him, the brute never cared, the brute had no reason to care for his worst enemy.

_Save me I can't face this life alone,  
__Save me,  
__Save me,  
__Save me I'm naked and I'm far from home,  
__Each night i cry and still believe the lie,  
__I love you 'til i die.  
__yeah, Save me  
__yeah, save me  
__oh, save me  
__Don't let me face my life alone,  
__Save me,  
__Save me,  
__Oh, I'm naked and i'm far from home._

Izaya flinches when the door opens, he hides his teary face into his knees hoping that Kyon would just go away. His whole body shivers as he just waits for the only thing that delivered.

Suddenly a warm hand was on his back, and Izaya curls up more. "Leave...me alone...Kyon, please..." He begs softly not looking up, his whole form quivering.

The hand didn't move and Izaya felt a presence in front of him, it was warm and comforting.

"Izaya..."

'That v-voice...Shizu-chan?' He didn't bother looking up, hoping the hallucination would leave him be. "Go away... you're not real..." He says pleadingly.

"Izaya, it's me."

Izaya shook his head. "You never came... why would you be here now?" He spat out hating himself for chatting with his imagination.

"Because... I don't know flea, come on get up. I'm getting you out of here... It stinks..." The voice says and two hands were suddenly on the raven.

Dull scarlet eyes slowly looked up, and were met by honey orbs.

"Shi-shizu..-chan?" His voice quivers slightly as more tears threatened to fall.

Shizuo frowns, and adjusts his grip on the raven, pulling the smaller male into his arms princess style. He held the other close and began walking out of the apartment.

Izaya felt like the world could of ended, and he would of still been happy.

This was real! Shizuo was there! He was really there to save him!

The younger male holds onto the beast tighter, crying silently.

His cries echoed off the walls of him empty apartment.

He hugs the pillow tightly, wishing with all of his might that Shizuo would really come to save him. Or at this point, anyone to come and save him.

The pain he felt was much worse that being held down and used, it was a hollow feeling. A pain of being unloved, or forgotten.

"Shizuo..." He cries into the pillow. "shizuo...Shizuo...Shizuo..." He wished his heart had never betrayed him by falling for the brute. He curls up around the pillow, unknowing that a certain male was about to break his very uncooperatively locked door down.

~|_X_|~

**Red: Wow an update early on an update day! ^w^**

**Izaya: You are just a cruel person...**

**Red: I am a creative~ Person, OH! Btw the Song was by Queen, LONG LIVE Freddy Mercury! even though hes been dead from aids for a while now... QUEEN FTW!**

**Shizuo: Review, fav, follow, and so on so that she will just give us a break... (as in i break Kyon's face)**

**Izaya: Until next time~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Red: I feel like this sort of bottoms out and turns a bit dark... Oh well, Hope you like it anyway! And of course i do not own durarara.**

~|_X_|~

Shizuo growls at the locks on Izaya's door. But something else caught his attention.

A not was there, it was addressed to Izaya.

He picks it up, "the hell?" He says frowning as it smelled like the bastard Tsukomori. He looks around, then opens the letter.

...

Izaya was crying into the pillow, his shoulder shaking, his tears unending. He hiccups and tries to calm himself only to end up crying more as he sat up in pain.

He looks around dejectedly, as he was still sobbing his mouth open. His eyes landed on the photo of him and Kyon, with tears in his eyes he threw the pillow at it. He took out his knifes and violently destroyed each rose, he began flipping tables and chairs just destroying everything with his teeth grit.

He hated it all, he began trashing everything.

"Leave me alone!" He finally shouts at the camera out of his reach, tears flowing from his eyes as he openly sobbed and started to beg. Izaya couldn't handle it anymore, it hurt too much. His stood and kicked his desk over, the drawers falling open and the letters and other gifts falling to the floor. "Leave me alone!" He sobbs again and falls to his knees. But it came in a simple text.

[Kyon- Never.]

He cries, pulling his knees to his chest as he sobbed harshly. His face buried in his hands. "Shizuo..." He began to cry even harder if that were possible.

Suddenly his front door fell down, Shizuo looked absolutely livid. His teeth bared, his eyes glaring with a blood lust in them, his fists clenched, his body ready to murder.

"IIIiiIIIIzzzzZZZZAAAAaaAAYYYYYyyYYYYAAAAAAaAAA!" He marched in, and took one look at the broken raven. He kneeled down, and wrapped his arms around the smaller male. "...I was so worried." He says softly, contradicting his yell of his enemy's name. He pulls the male to his chest, making sure to bring him completely into his lap.

Izaya held onto Shizuo for dear life. His shoulders shook, and his stomach was doing flips. His whole form was shivering and he tried to pull himself together. "Shi-shi-shi-zu..." HE pulls back rubbing his eyes trying to stop the never ending tears.

Shizuo looks Izaya in the eyes and holds up the letter he had read.

Ruby eyes went wide, and shame and fear shot through the raven.

"How long?" Shizuo asks softly.

Izaya shook his head, more tears falling.

"Izaya... How long has this man stalked you?" The blond wanted a clean answer.

"Five or..s-six months..." Izaya relents covering his face with both hands to cry again.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Shizuo asks feeling a bit hurt that the younger hadn't gone to him for help. Sure he was his enemy, but he was also his fuck buddy, and his crush according to the note.

"Y-you don't c-care.." Izaya sobs, "you wo-would of just sent-t me t-to suffer."

"Izaya." Shizuo now felt deeply hurt and pulls the other into his chest, resting his chin ontop of the soft raven locks. "No..no no no no... I would not of done that..." It felt weird to speak to the crying raven softly, it was weird to see Izaya crying. "Izaya..." Shizuo pulls back and looks the short male in the eyes, "... I care about you... alot... And I hate seeing you like this, I hate seeing you with other men. Hell, I hate it when you talk to those teenage girls in your stupid suicide games." He says softly, "Izaya... Let me help you...Let me in."

Izaya sniffles, "I love you..." He says and tries to brush away the tears that fell. "I really do..."

"Izaya-"

"No Shizuo... I... I can't bother someone who d-"

"Izaya." Shizuo says more firmly,"I am going to get you out of here, and I am going to take care of you. And I'm going to protect you from this creep, and all other creeps from now on." He wipes Izaya's tears with his warm hands, "and... I want to protect you from your tears... and... I love you too." He admits, "I am just coming to realize it but... For right not, lets get you out of here."

Izaya nods and wrapped his arms around the blond as he stood up carrying the informant.

Shizuo carried Izaya out of the apartment hell, and outside heading to Shinra's.

The raven was shivering, and seemed to be malnourished it made Shizuo sick. He felt horrible, he wished he had gone there the moment Shinra had told him that Izaya went home alone.

They made it to Shinra's and was met by the unlicensed male.

"Wha? I thought I-"

"Shut the fuck up Shinra." Shizuo says and walks in with Izaya who was fast asleep now. The blond's harsh gaze met Shinra's. "Izaya was locked in his apartment being continuously raped by a stalker for almost two weeks..."

Shinra froze, he didn't know about the stalker or anything besides the one time Izaya was raped. "Wh-what?" He looks to the raven, then snaps out of his shock. "Get him to the bed now." He ran and grabbed his medical kit.

Shizuo lays Izaya down, and sat next to the bed, watching the steady rise and fall of the informant's chest. _'I'm sorry I didn't come sooner...'_ He thought and waited for Shinra.

Their friend came in and started working on Izaya, he in the most professional way and under the supervision stripped the out cold raven and treated him.

Shizuo hid his blush, and possessive anger as Shinra treated all the bruises and scratches Izaya had. He asked Shizuo once to look away and the blond did as Shinra checked Izaya everything below the belt, and treated him for tares.

After an hour he was done, and put some hospital looking clothes on the raven.

He sighs, and frowns. Neither could even imagine the hell the raven went through, and they couldn't imagine the trama he was going to have due to everything.

"Let him rest... He's going to need it." Shinra says sadly and left the room.

Shizuo nodded, but remained even when Celty had peeked in and turned the lights off.

The blond closed his eyes leaning against the wall the chair was propped against.

He never wanted to leave his Izaya again.

~|_X_|~

Morning came and Izaya woke with a start, a nightmare shaking him to the core, he screamed.

"AAAAAHHHH!" His eyes were wide and a cold sweat broke out over his body.

Shizuo woke up and stood, "Izaya." His eyes sadden when he saw the other start crying into his hands.

Ruby eyes look up at the blond, "Shi-Shizu-chan..."

Shizuo smiles at the other, something rarely ever seen. "It's me." He says softly and goes to the bed, sitting on it next to the shivering raven. "I'm here."

Izaya sniffles, "You really came..." He wipes his eyes and start to cry slightly.

"Shh..shhh." Shizuo rubs his back and allows the raven to move closer to him, he kisses his forehead. "Everything will be alright..."

"N-no it's not... He's g-going to find me..." Izaya whispers his voice hoarse from his crying over the past few days.

"He's not going to get near you." Shizuo pulls back and rests his forehead against Izaya's. "He will never touch you again."

Izaya looks into those caring and deep amber eyes, his throat constricting when the blond leaned down, and their lips brushed each other. They had kissed a thousand other times, but this one small meeting of lips ment more than every other.

Izaya with a tear stained face, and Shizuo with a new resolve.

"Izaya..."

"Yeah?"

"Marry me."

There was a long long silence.

Shizuo's face was determined, he loves Izaya. He wanted Izaya for himself and nobody else. He wanted to protect his raven, he wanted to heal his raven, he wanted to do everything with his raven. He didn't care if Izaya never had sex with him again, he wanted to be with Izaya.

"Izaya, I love you... I... I can't stand other people being around you, I... I want to protect you, and I promise I will. I want to spend my life with you... I don't care about anything that has happened in the past. I love you... And... " The blond says his emotions getting into his voice. "I don't want to hurt you... I don't want you dead, I want to spend my life with you."

Izaya couldn't think.

His heart had absolutely stopped in shock. Shizuo had been straightforward to him, and he was not used to the beast being so...loving.

He couldn't bring himself to say yes or no. He was so shocked into silence, and his breath was getting shallow because he had stopped breathing. He took a deep staggered intake of air, and let it out slowly.

"T-Time..." He managed to say after a long silence. "I n-n-need time..."

Shizuo nods, and kisses his forehead. "I'll wait forever if I have too."

After an hour of them just hugging in the bed Shinra came in. He checked Izaya over a few times and clears him of all STIs and other issues.

"He's going to be staying with me for a while." Shizuo says as Izaya changed inside his room.

Shinra nods," I sent Celty over to his house. The place was a wreck, but she found all the letter and gifts... Shizuo, I never knew. This is just... So unlike him."

Shizuo nods," I don't even know whats like him anymore."

"You never know what paranoia, sleep deprivation, and stress can do to someone..." He sighs," be careful with him Shizuo... He's going to need a lot of attention and care."

"I know." The blond says and he was willing to do anything for his raven.

Izaya steps out with a slight limp, and takes the outstretched hand that Shizuo held up.

They walked side by side through Ikebukuro, ready to face the world.

"Shizuo..."

"Hmmm?" Shizuo hums as they moved down past the park.

"... I... About your proposal."

The blond pauses, and turns around slowly facing the shorter male. "You don't have to answer any time soon." He smiles, "But I would love to rub it in Kyon's face when I hunt him down."

Izaya felt himself smirk a bit and leans up kissing Shizuo softly, "... so would I." He smirks in his old fashion, feeling more like himself now that he could freely love the brute.

"Does that mean...?"

He nods, "I accept... I love you..."

Shizuo hugs the raven, ignoring the looks from everyone else. "I love you too." He pulls back and kisses him deeply.

The raven smiles into the kiss but pulls back, wary of the crowd of people.

Shizuo sighs, and frowns. Shinra had told him that Izaya might have a lot of trama. He wraps an arm around the shorter male's shoulders and put his sunglasses on the pale raven's face. "Let's go."

~|_X_|~

**Red: Any ideas are welcomed! And yes this will have a bit of Izaya healing after the events, and possibly a wedding bit. But this will be more serious, I mean if you think, there has to be a heck of a lot more, so it will be them getting closer and such~**

**Izaya: ...If i were to make a list of fics with me crying, all of your fics would be on it.**

**Red: Sorry, but an hurtIzaya is a cute and interesting thing to write.**

**Shizuo: *suddenly hugging Izaya* Sadis...**

**Red: Just do the ending thingy!**

**Izaya: review, fav, follow...**

**Shizuo: Until next time~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Red: Sorrrryyyy for such a long break! I was busy with school and shhizzzaaaa, and I do not own durarara! **

**I hope you enjoy 2,270 words!**

~|_X_|~

Izaya opens his eyes, wincing as sunlight hit his ruby orbs. He groans and rolls over in the cold bed. Tear stains were evident on his pale face, his pillow was wet, and the covers of the bed were tossed about.

Sitting up he groans, and yawns.

The clock read 9:30am and he sighs.

'_Shizu-chan's at work right now...'_ He thought and slowly stood. He steps out of the guest room which was his accommodations for the time being. Shizuo slept in the room next door. He blushes thinking about the debt collector, the blond beast who saved him from a very dark time.

He goes to the small kitchen and sees a note written by the blond.

_Izaya,_

_There's food in the fridge, please eat it. I will be back around noon for lunch, but I should be getting back around four or five tonight._

_DO NOT LEAVE THE APARTMENT._

_Celty dropped off your computer and it's on the desk in my room. _

_Please be safe,_

_Shizuo_

_'Please be safe... That's my line Shizu-chan._' Izaya thought, then smiles lightly.

He checks the fridge and finds some Ootoro calling his name. "You me so well Shizu-chan~" He says, the frowns, "...but not enough..." He sighs and took the food, the thought of eating so revolting he hadn't touched anything in three days.

He sat,' l_et's try this again...'_ and raised a piece to his mouth, the moment it touched his tongue his stomach clenched and the memory of something else being forced into his mouth flashed through his mind. He bolts up and rushes to the bathroom, vomiting into the toilet nothing but clear bile.

Sweat dripped off of his forehead, he hadn't even noticed that he had been shaking the whole time being out of his bed.

After dumping the food into the toilet and flushing it all with an empty stomach, and much guilt,_ 'that food must of coast Shizuo a lot.._.' He ventured to get his laptop.

He pauses at the door, peeking into the dark room.

His shivering had increased and his body suddenly became hyper aware at how tired and empty he truly was. He felt bad now about tossing out the food Shizuo had bought just for him. But he couldn't stomach any of it, and when he didn't eat Shizuo would worry and want to take him to the hospital or to get professional help.

'_No. Orihara Izaya does NOT need help!'_ Izaya pushes open the door and steps in, greated by the intoxicating smell of Shizuo.

Ruby eyes scanned the room and saw his open laptop out on the desk. Along with his many phones, and a drawer that now contained all of his flick blades.

He sat at the desk, turning the computer on sighing again.

He checks up on light things, stuff that... he... Wouldn't really notice.

After sending a quick email to Shiki about being unavailable for the next few weeks he sat back. Suddenly an email popped up, ruby eyes became sharp and a quick spike of fear ran through him. '_no...no no no no no...'_ He thought and began to cry when his fears were realized.

**[You got out my love. That wasn't very nice of you to run away. And even worse is you cheating on me. But I'll let it slide... I know where you are.]**

He looks around as if to see the male stalker standing right by him. The laptop went off with three new messages.

**[No need to look around. I can see you anywhere.]**

**[I'll be coming to get you soon. Until then, watch that brute.]**

**[Knock. Knock.]**

The front door opened into the apartment.

Izaya shut the computer and fell back in the chair, toppling it and himself over onto the floor. Shaking, holding sobs the raven flinched when the door shut, and fast footsteps could be heard.

"Izaya?!" Shizuo poked his head into the room having heard the fall.

"Sh-shi-shi-shizu-o..." Izaya looks up at him as he rushed over and knelt by him.

"Are you ok? What happened?" The blond asks albite a bit frantic.

"He-he...mmmessaged me..." Izaya says and sat up a bit, trying not to sob in his fear.

Shizuo frowns and rests a hand on Izaya's shoulder, knowing the other still didn't like any physical contact with anyone.

"...Are you ok?" he asks, amber eyes boring into rubies.

After a few breaths, there was a small nod. "Y-yes..."

"What were the messages?" Shizuo asks.

"... He w-was saying that I ran away... But he... He kn-knows where I am. He said he will be coming soon, then just messaged 'knock. knock' as you opened the door." He says quickly stuttering most of his words out.

"..." Shizuo was quiet but nods, "ok...ok..." he moves his hand to Izaya's cheek, "everything is going to be fine..." He calms Izaya over the course of his lunch break.

He kisses the raven's knuckles before heading out, their agreement to be married still hanging around in the air.

Dinner was hard again.

Shizuo was suspicious when Izaya didn't touch his food, and forced the raven to drink a protein shake.

Izaya sat near Shizuo on the couch as they watched a random movie that was playing.

"Izaya..."

"Hmm?"

"I was thinking."

"I didn't know you were capable of thinking." Izaya teases a bit.

Shizuo rolls his eyes, but continues his thought. "Want to go on a small vacation? Just us?"

The raven was quiet and looks to the blond. "Wha?"

"My parent's own a small lake house, it's quiet, out of the way. There's a small town nearby with small attractions. Just for a few days, to get away from...everything." Shizuo says.

Izaya was sighs,"... Are you sure?"

"About what?"

"...About... me..."

Shizuo tilts his head a bit, wondering where Izaya was going with this.

"... I love you. But this has nothing to do with my feelings... I think that getting away for a bit will do you, us good."

Izaya winced at the word love, over the past few days he was becoming so closed off that the word burned to hear._ 'How can he love me? How can he love a crybaby, a traumatized mess? A person who has hurt so many, and has... a person as dirty as I?'_ It almost physically hurt, _'how can he say he loves me?_' The very word 'love' hurt to hear after hearing it so many times from that other male. And Izaya hated it. The very word sent warning signals in his brain haywire, and made his heart turn cold yet flutter and burn at the sound.

"So... Do you want to go away to there for a while?" Shizuo asks.

Izaya shrugs, he couldn't get away from everything, it was sure to come with him.

"Good... We can leave tomorrow morning." Shizuo smiles brightly, and Izaya couldn't help how his damaged heart fluttered at the very sight. Who needed physical affection anyway? He was content just to see Shizuo smile at him in such a.. non-hating way.

~|_X_|~

Izaya slept most of the drive to the lake house. It was almost dinner time when they pulled into the rocky drive.

"We're here." He says waking the smaller male up parking by a nice small four room cottage like house.

Izaya woke up and yawned, he strained his eyes against the sunset and saw the light blue single story house and sighs. He got out and walked to the edge of it's back yard. The back porch over looking a brilliant sunset and an even more vast and pristine lake.

Shizuo walked up near him, not behind knowing that the raven didn't like being snuck up on.

"Beautiful, right?" Shizuo says the skies orange, pink, and light blue going into a dark navy with wispy pink and gold clouds taking up his view.

Izaya nods, "yeah..." He loved his city view, but seeing something like this took his breath away. He watched the sun set behind the mountains in the distance and turns, seeing the house lights on and a blond in the kitchen cooking something already.

He goes through the back door, and enters into a small kitchen slash living room.

It was spacy somehow, and he noted the floral blue wallpaper and light hard wood floors.

Shizuo was cooking a small meal, the table already set for two as he hummed away and grins when he saw Izaya enter.

"My brother and his fiance were staying here two days ago so we have food for a while." He says and lowers the heat on the stove a bit.

Izaya nods, he looks around finding a boys bed room with two single beds in it, '_prolly for Shizuo and his brother when they were little.'_ And a beautiful master sweet that made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. He had a flash back of many of his and Shizuo's heated nights, only to be interrupted by a flashback of his stalker.

_**"I love you Izaya." The male states huskily. "I love watching you cry, your tears so beautiful... And your body, made like a fine statue." He smell the raven locks,"... you were made to be on a pedestal, to be adored. Made of bronze so all can gaze at your beauty and worship you." There was a bit of laughter. "You're heart is already made of cold steel, but your body is made of soft pure marble. A statue of a god that deserves to be praised."**_

He backs away and quickly walks back to the living room.

"Dinner's ready." Shizuo calls and puts the dishes onto the table.

They sit, eating in an almost awkward silence.

Izaya never had much to say anymore, and was still getting used to the fact that Shizuo loves him back, and that the blond had even proposed to him. They had never sat down and chatted much, hell he didn't even know if they really had an true interests in each other besides sex.

He pushes aside his uneaten plate and sighs, "...can I talk to you?" He asks, then feels stupid for asking.

Shizuo swallows and nods, "of course."

"... this... This whole... Getting married... Your uhh..." Izaya sighs grabbing his hair in his hands, and putting his palms over his eyes. "... Shizuo... I like you a lot... But..."

"You're unsure about us getting married since we have always tried to kill each other. And the only intimate things we have done is have... intercouse." Shizuo states simply and understandingly. "We know nothing about each other besides the basics, and these last three days has been the only time in almost ten years of knowing each other that we haven't been fighting or doing other things."

Izaya nods,"... Yeah... that... about it... Can... Can we... just try to be... friends first?"

"I gave you a choice, and I am never going to hold you down until you're better. We can be whatever you want us to be." The blond says softly, trying not to show his own slight hurt. "I love you."

Izaya winces, the word love hurt.

"And... I adore you, and I am willing to do anything for you."

"Don't..." Izaya pulls back, those words that would make any girl glow with happiness only brought pain and flash backs.

"Don't what?"

He felt tears stinging at his eyes. "Don't say you love me... Don't say you care. Don't say you're willing to do anything. Don't adore me! Don't!" He shivers, "hate me... Please... Just hate me!" He looks the other dead in the eyes, tears brimming his rubies.

Shizuo stood and moved over to Izaya, kneeling next to the chair looking him in the eyes. "Fine... I... Hate... You."

Tears spilled over and Izaya cries and hugs onto the blond beast.

"I hate you... I hate you so much..."

Shizuo held onto Izaya, frowning at the swirl of emotions being triggered in his raven. He was silent, wondering what he could honestly do to help his Izaya.

"Izaya..."

"I don't want to be adored... I am not a statute, or a god! I..I.."

"You're human." Shizuo says softy. "A human with a heart, with hate, with flesh and bone."

Izaya held on tighter, "...Shizuo... I hate you." He hated being human, but he needed to be one. "..Don't leave me..."

"I will never leave..." Shizuo says pulling back a bit.

Their lips met softly, sending warm feelings down each other their spines.

"...best...Friends?" Izaya blushes a bit.

Shizuo smiles," anything you want."

"..Partners?"

"Anything." Shizuo says.

Izaya smiles, the nuzzles his face into the crook of Shizuo's neck and shoulder, enjoying the smell of his... partner.

He just needed to be human.

~|_X_|~

**Red: Sorry again for the long break, I was busy with life and such..**

**Izaya: And she's sorry if this chapter sucked.**

**Red: .A. **

**Shizuo: She wants to hear all about it in the reveiws**

**Red: ;A;**

**Izaya: any ideas or thoughts would help her a lot as well, ne~**

**Red: TTATT**

**Shizuo: great... she's now crying, uhh...**

**Izaya: Fav, follow to get her to stop crying and start writing!**

**Shizuo: Until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Red: Oh wow... I've been sooo busy with Karate and stuff that i have been so lazy and too tired to update IM SORRY!DDXX**

**Please, I do not own durarara, i am a fan waiting for the next three seasons huging a body pillow of Izaya and Shizuo^^..not really, i wish i had one of each though...**

~|_X_|~

Izaya woke up alone in his bed in the small house. He smiles having had a full nights rest for the first time in a long time. He sat up and stretched his back and looks over at the rising sun that shown through one of the windows.

He stood and walked to the doors that lead outside, the back porch wrapping around the whole house so he could walk out and see sunrise and sunset.

The raven wraps the robe he had on around him more stepping out into the cool morning dew air. He walks to the edge of the porch and sees the rising sun, letting the wind blow through his hair as he felt free for the first time in ages.

Behind him, at his own room door Shizuo watched with a warm smile. He was hoping that getting Izaya away from everything would do him good, and so far it was working. Though he was still thinking about what had happened the night before when Izaya told him to hate him. He sighs, and stretched his back then opened the door to go outside.

Izaya heard the door open and flinches a bit; he didn't like sudden noises of surprises and turned a bit so that the handsome blond was in sight.

"Morning." Shizuo says in his deep gravely tone.

"Morning…" Izaya greets back and turns back to looking at the sunrise and admiring the colors.

"Beautiful no matter what." Shizuo smiles,"…" He wanted to add, 'much like you,' but he didn't want to push his luck.

"So… What are the plans today?" Izaya asks when the full sun was up and the sky was no longer it's brilliant golden hue. He faces the brute and felt more cooling winds blow through his hair.

"I was thinking about going fishing, I haven't in a while and we do own a boat here." Shizuo states, but remembers that Izaya didn't like dead fish eyes. "You can read a book while on the boat if you want."

"I have never been fishing before, but being on a boat…"Izaya nods," sounds... relaxing."

"It is," The blond nods with a small smile and leans on the railing near his raven," I used to fish all the time when I was able to come here more often…. It's one of the few things I really miss whenever I go back to the city."

Izaya nods.

They stood in a silence for a while longer before Shizuo went in and made a small breakfast, he left early to go get the boat and told Izaya to wait on the porch in the back, he would just float up to the dock and wave the raven over once he got the boat.

Izaya sighs, chewing on a piece of toast, the rest of the food down the toilet since; he felt sick trying to eat again. He looks over the waters and sighs again waiting to see the boat the blond had.

He began to get anxious, it was taking longer than he liked to be alone and he began to look around trying to catch a glimpse out on the water for blond hair anywhere.

He suddenly heard the sound of footsteps and turns in spot heart rate rising as a panicked feeling flooded his system.

"Izaya…" he heard his name. "Izaya." He turns again seeing a boat on the water and Shizuo standing on his waving him over. "Izaya!"

The raven took one last look around before bolting to the dock and onto the boat to his partner.

"Are you ok?" Shizuo asks after he set the boat into a direction, the tides in the water guiding it mostly down the stream.

The raven nods," y-yes… Just… took a little longer than I thought it would."

"Yeah… sorry about that. I ran into an old friend." The blond says and begins to pull out a few fishing poles.

He set them up and put two off of the back, and then he threw one out and handed it to Izaya.

"Now, there's a weight on the end of this, it's not gonna swim. So if it is swimming, it has a fish." He explains like his father use to for him.

Izaya nods and took the poll, watching it and the water. It was very serene and calming.

He listened to Shizuo humming a song, and the gentle splashes of the hook hitting the water, and the sounds of the blond reeling it in and throwing it out again. Wind blew over the trees, making the lush leaves dance and cling to their bearers.

Izaya sighs; he heard Shizuo curses lightly and looks over his shoulder to see him standing and finishing reeling in the hook.

"So close… Had one chasing it." He explains with a smile before turning back and tossing it out again.

The raven sighs, the noticed his pol tugging a bit, he sat up and looked at the blond who was smoking a cigg and checking another reel.

Izaya turns back and waits, he felt something playing with his bait and waited some more, then he felt the slightest change in tug, and yanked back feeling something suddenly hook and thrash.

"I..I!" He pulls back and starts reeling in excitedly. "I hook one!"

Shizuo looks over and grins, putting the poll he had back in the holder and rushing to his partner.

"Come on~" Izaya chants, and kept reeling in, he saw the fish and pulled it out of the water and onto the boat, laughing." I did it!"

"Haha, yes you did!" Shizuo picks up the small sized fish by the mouth and grins, "he's too small, but I still wanna picture of you with it."

Izaya shook his head," nononono.. I don't touch fish." He shook his head still smiling.

"Come one~ You know you wanna show off the first Godzilla sized fish you ever caught."

Izaya sighs and held out a hand, wincing when Shizuo gently hook his fingers into the fishes mouth, and stepped back taking a picture of the raven smiling beautifully, holding his first caught fish ever.

"Now give it a kiss and tell it to get its big brother." The blond says and watches as Izaya blushes and refuses. He took the fish back and sighs," no love for you buddy." He smirks and pecks the fish's head before tossing it back into the water.

"Eww.." Izaya stuck out his tongue.

"Tradition is and it is."

Izaya still stuck out his tongue and blushed harshly when Shizuo suddenly leaned down and kisses him.

The blond pulls back, seeing the blush and realizing what he just did.

"Shit..So-sorry.." he backs away. _'Why'd I do that!?'_

"It's… it's fine.." Izaya was still blushing harshly, he had been a bit caught off guard but didn't feel threatened.

Shizuo notes the look on his face and nearly whooped in happiness that there was a mini break through. He was about to when there was a yank at another poll and both of them went for it.

Shizuo got it first and grinned as Izaya began to lean over the edge of the boat to see what the fish looked like.

"Oh, wow! That's so cool." Izaya says and watches as the larger fish fought and went under the boat.

Shizuo pulls back and suddenly the fish shot out and he pulls back.

Izaya claps when the brute held up a nice sized keeper and smiles brightly.

"Now this… This is dinner." He says and kisses Izaya's forehead when he walked by to put it into the cooler.

They stayed on the water all day, Izaya forgetting all his worries and drowning them out with the calm and patients that fishing enforced. They chatted throughout the day, finding out that they had many differences but a lot in common. He hadn't even noticed how fast time was going by and when the sun was setting he was leaning against the blonde's shoulder watching it with a smile on his face. A smile that was nothing compared to the even bigger one Shizuo held.

When they got to the dock well after sunset with high spirits.

Izaya helped lug some of the polls to the house and waited inside while Shizuo cleaned the fish.

He sighs, today had been a wonderful day. 'I can deal with this..' He smiles,'… I could deal with this every day…'

His ruby eyes watched as the taller handsome male came back inside and immediately put the filets into a pan and started to season them, and make an awesome teriyaki.

The ruby eyed male waited at the counter watching happily.

"So, tomorrow why don't we go into town and check out the shrine. Or we could see the zoo." Shizuo says while cooking with a smile.

"Why not both? How long are we staying here?" Izaya asks.

"Four days, I figured it would be a nice short break. "

Izaya nods.

"And one of the four days has to be a day dedicated to just sleeping." Shizuo says and Izaya smirks and agrees with a smile.

They ate and chatted more about the things they never knew about each other.

Izaya felt himself opening up to the blond even more than he wanted, he didn't mind in the end though. He had a lot to tell and was happy to have time with Shizuo to talk about everything, or well most things.

He still flinched when he dropped a fork, and still had a nagging feeling whenever the coo coo clock went off, and he was glad Shizuo hadn't said that he loved him all day.

He was stated with the small kisses, and kind looks, and realized that they were still getting along without sex.

Shizuo noticed his silence and gave him a concerned look from where they now sat on the couch, the TV playing a random ghost show.

"You ok?"

Izaya nods," I'm… feeling great right now."

Shizuo smiles and held his hand.

"I… I am glad that you made me do this, or gave me the option to." The raven says a bit awkwardly since the silence was deep.

"It's nothing… I… Love you." Shizuo sighs," I don't care how you want me to express it, I hate you, I love you… It's whatever you want."

"I want… to be human…" Izaya says softly,"… I don't want to be a god."

Shizuo nods, he never wanted to be a monster and understood Izaya's want to just be normal.

"Let's be human together." Izaya smiles and looks to the once monster in his life, and to what is now his partner who he needed to live.

"I love you."

"I know." Izaya sighs and leans against the blond," I love you too…" He was relived he wasn't having a flash back; his whole body was tired from the sleepless nights he had had in the past. And after a nice relaxing day, and a day full of just repairing what had been broken he was ready to admit it to the world. "I love you Shizuo."

The blond leans over and kisses Izaya lightly, being careful as to not overwhelm the other but he still wanted more.

Izaya pushes back and felt his hesitation. He raises and hand," just… kissing…" He states to set the limit.

"You lead…" Shizuo says not wanting to push too far, he really wished to just ravish the raven right then feeling like the world could continue to spin. He knew he couldn't do anything to Izaya, and he wouldn't if Izaya never wanted to have sex again, Shizuo didn't care. He just wanted to be around his raven no matter what.

Izaya shifts and sat straddling Shizuo's lap, putting his hands on the blonde's shoulders to support himself.

He looks into those beautiful deep caring amber eyes, falling more and more for the beast of Ikebukuro.

Then he leans in, capturing those lips happily being able to do so.

Neither noticed somebody else capturing the same moment.

~|_X_|~

**Red: I'm sorry for not updating for a long timeDx I've been busy so yeaahhh~^^**

**Izaya: She's been to lazy, going to karate and working out every day and training for competitions and ****performances**

**Red: I will try better next week! I promise, wednesday I will update! So please, fav, follow, review, and Until next time~**


End file.
